erfandomcom-20200215-history
A Walk in the Woods
"A Walk in the Woods" is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season of ER. It first aired on February 15, 2001. It was written and directed by John Wells. It has Luka Kovač finding out that Bishop Stewart's condition has worsened. Mark Greene and Elizabeth Corday are furious when they learn that Kerry Weaver has ordered the competency review for Mark. Actor James Cromwell, who portrayed Bishop Stewart, was nominated for an Emmy Award in the Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series category in this episode. Plot Luka learns that Bishop Stewart's condition has deteriorated. Greene is angered when he learns that Weaver has ordered competency review for him and Elizabeth furiously confronts Weaver for ordering it. Chen returns from her maternity leave and treats a young boy who has measles. Benton tries to get a young med student applicant to have an interview. Kim gets Kerry to go out to a restaurant with some of Kim's old friends. NBC Description GREENE'S COMPETENCY QUESTIONED WHILE KOVAC SUFFERS FAITH CRISIS; OSCAR NOMINEE JAMES CROMWELL GUEST-STARS: Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) is angered when his post-operative competency is challenged by a medical review board that could cost him his career while a tormented Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) can no longer ignore his crisis of faith when he accompanies an ailing but stubborn bishop (Oscar-nominated guest star James Cromwell, "Babe") to a priest's ordination. Elsewhere, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) struggles to save the life of a child whose parents refused to immunize him against measles. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) chafes in his new added role as director of diversity when he encounters a low-rated African-American applicant (guest star Keith Robinson) who reminds him of himself as a young student. Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) recoils when she meets Dr. Legaspi's (guest star Elizabeth Mitchell) fellow lesbian friends. Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) returns after her maternity leave. Alex Kingston, Maura Tierney, Paul McCrane, Michael Michele and Erik Palladino also star. Series executive producer John Wells wrote and directed the episode. Synopsis To be added. Characters *Luka Kovač *Mark Greene *Kerry Weaver *Peter Benton *Elizabeth Corday *John Carter *Robert Romano *Abby Lockhart *Jing-Mei Chen *Cleo Finch *Dave Malucci Trivia *The episode title comes from the Bishop telling Luka when he decided to be a priest. He was taking a walk in the woods while it was snowing. *In this episode, Benton tells Cleo that he found his med school application filed in the back with three others under "AA" for "Affirmative Action." However, in season three, he told Dennis Gant that when he applied to med school he didn't "check the box" (indicating that he was African-American). Quotes :The Bishop (to Luka): As I was sitting here, I was reminded of the night I chose to become a priest. I had been struggling with it for a long time. Several years. Anyway, that night I couldn't sleep. So I, I got up and went for a walk in the woods behind my father's house. It was snowing like it is now. I don't have any idea how long I walked, but at a certain point I realised I didn't know which way to go. I'd gotten lost. I was frightened. As I looked up into that dark night, he came to me. I saw all those millions of snow flakes drifting down toward me. So still. So peaceful. Perfect. And I was filled with the love of our Lord Jesus Christ. Like pouring wine into an empty glass. I'm afraid I may have waisted my life. For some reason, that I never accomplished the things I should've. What God wanted of me. And now I'm frightened. I'm afraid of dying. There, I said it. I am afraid to die. :Corday (to Weaver): I hope some day you come down with a potentially terminal illness so I can do absolutely nothing to help you. :Abby (to Luka): You watch me when we make love. :Luka: You're beautiful. :Abby: What was her name? :Luka'': Who? :'''Abby: Your wife. :Luka: Danijela. :Abby: Did you love her very much? :Luka: Yeah. :Abby: I'm glad. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7